The Lost Tribe/Transcript
Legend: S – Sigmund; A – Adventurer; C – Cook; H – Hans; FA – Father Aereck; DH – Duke Horacio; M – Mistag; B – Bob; R – Reldo; GB – General Bentnoze; GW – General Wartface; U – Ur-tag Quest Start Sigmund: Can I help you? --- Select an Option --- Do you have any quests for me? Who are you? --- Adventurer: Do you have any quests for me? S: There was recently some damage to the castle cellar. Part of the wall has collapsed. The Duke insists that it was an earthquake, but I think some kind of monsters are to blame. You should ask other people around the town if they saw anything. Initial Investigations Finding a Witness Cook: Hello, friend, how is the adventuring going? --- Select an Option --- (If you’ve started RFD: Ask about the Centennial Feast) Do you have any other quests for me? I’m getting strong and mighty. I keep dying. Can I use your range? Ask about what happened in the castle cellar --- A: Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? C: Oh no, it’s terrible, isn’t it? There was rock dust everywhere, it got on all my ingredients! - Hans: Hello. What are you doing here? --- Select an Option --- I’m looking for whoever is in charge of this place. I have come to kill everyone in this castle! I don’t know. I’m lost. Where am I? Do you know what happened in the cellar? What do you do here? --- A: Do you know what happened in the cellar? H: The wall collapsed. I had to spend all day clearing it up! The Duke says it was an earthquake. - Father Aereck: Welcome back to the church of holy Saradomin, my friend! What can I do for you today? --- Select an Option --- Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? Can you change my gravestone now? Who’s Saradomin? Nice place you’ve got here. --- A: Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? FA: It’s a shame, isn’t it? The castle is even older than this church, and so it’s terrible that it would be damaged, even if it’s only the cellar. - --- Select an Option --- Give me a quest! Have you anything to sell? Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? --- Bob: No. But we should find whoever is responsible and slay them! With an axe! - (Correct Person, different for everyone) A: Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? Name: Last night I was in the kitchen and I heard a noise from the cellar. I opened the trapdoor and saw a creature dart into a hole in the wall. It looked a bit like a goblin, but it had big bulging eyes. It wasn’t wearing armour, but it had this odd helmet with a light on it. The tunnel was too dark for me to follow it, so I went to tell the Duke. But when we went down to the cellar the hole had been blocked up, and no one believes me. A: I believe you. Name: Thank you, Adventurer! If you can convince the Duke I’m telling the truth then we can get to the bottom of this mystery. Returning to the Duke S: Can I help you? --- Select an Option --- Name says he saw something in the cellar. Who are you? --- A: Name says he saw something in the cellar. Like a goblin, with big eyes. S: A goblin? This validates my suspicion! We should tell the Duke! - Duke Horacio: Greetings. Welcome to my castle. --- Select an Option --- Have you any quests for me? Where can I find money? Name says he saw something in the cellar. --- A: Name says he saw something in the cellar. Like a goblin, with big eyes. DH: Yes, he mentioned that to me. But I think he was imagining things. Goblins live in natural caves but everyone knows they don’t have the wit to make their own tunnels. S: Yes your grace, but if there is any possibility that this is a goblin incursion then we should take that possibility very seriously! A: I think we should at least investigate. (If finished Dragon Slayer?)S: Your grace, this is the adventurer who defeated the dragon Elvarg. I think you should listen to him/her. DH: Hmm, very well. I give you permission to investigate this mystery. If there is a blocked tunnel then perhaps you should try to un-block it. The Brooch You dig a narrow tunnel through the rocks. - S: Can I help you? --- Select an Option --- I dug through the rubble. Who are you? --- A: I dug through the rubble in the cellar and found a tunnel! S: See, it was goblins! You should tell the Duke. - Duke Horacio: Greetings. Welcome to my castle. --- Select an Option --- Have you any quests for me? Where can I find money? I dug through the rubble. --- A: I dug through the rubble in the cellar and found a tunnel! On the ground I found this brooch. DH: I’ve never seen anything like that before. It doesn’t come from Lumbridge. What do you think, Sigmund? S: It is unknown to me, your grace. But the fact is there is enough to prove Name’s story. It must have been dropped by a goblin as it fled. DH: I’ve never heard of a goblin wearing something so well-crafted. S: Then it must have been stolen! DH: But it wasn’t stolen from us. Where could it be from? S: That doesn’t matter! You said yourself that goblins couldn’t have made that, so they must have stolen it from somewhere. Horrible, thieving goblins have broken into our cellar! We must retaliate immediately! First we should wipe out the goblins east of the river, then we can march on the goblin village to the north-west… DH: I will not commit troops until I have proof that goblins are behind this. Adventurer, please find out what you can about this brooch. The librarian in Varrock might be able to help identify the symbol. The Lost Tribe Reldo --- Select an Option --- About the Task System… I’d like to talk about something else. --- --- Choose an option: --- Ask about the brooch. Talk about something else. --- A: What can you tell me about this brooch? Reldo: I’ve never seen that symbol before. Where did you find it? A: In a cave beneath Lumbridge. R: Very odd. Have you any idea how it got there? A: A goblin might have dropped it. R: I’ve never heard of a goblin carrying a brooch like this. But just a minute… The other day I filed a book about ancient goblin tribes. It’s somewhere at the west end of the library, I think. Maybe that will be of some use. - A: ‘A History of the Goblin Race’. This must be the goblin book I was looking for. You take the book from the bookcase. The Goblin Generals --- Choose an option --- ->Have you ever heard of the Dorgeshuun? So how is life for the goblins? --- A: Have you ever heard of the Dorgeshuun? General Bentnoze: Dorgeshuun? That old goblin legend. Lost tribe. General Wartface: In time of much-war there many tribes. Big High War-God send Dorgesh tribe to fight beardy-short-people in mountains. GB: No no, he send them to fight tall people with biting blades, that what I hear. GW: It was beardy-short-people, that how legend go. --- Select an Option --- Make up your minds! Do you want me to decide for you again? It doesn’t really matter. --- A: It doesn’t really matter. What happened to them? GW: Well, they say, ‘We not want to fight,’ so god punish them. GB: That silly. No goblin ever say that. GW: What happen then? GB: They lose battle, that why god punish them. GW: Ha ha! If they lost battle they all be dead! GB: No no, they losing so they run away, and Big High War-God punish them for running away. --- Select an Option --- Who were they fighting again? Well either way they refused to fight What kind of god would punish them for refusing to fight? - A: Well either way they refused to fight. GW: Yeah I suppose so. GB: Anyway then Big High War-God punish them. He turn their insides to stone. GW: Ha ha ha! That silly! GB: Not as silly as green armour! What happen then? GW: He put them inside stone! Big hole open in ground and they all go into cave. GB: That not punishment! Caves nice and cool. GW: But then he close cave so they not get out! You not want to stay in cave all the time. - A: What kind of god would punish them for refusing to fight? GB: Shh! Must not question Big High War-God! GW: No, because he much bigger than us. --- --- Select an Option --- Why were they punished again? So do goblins make their own tunnels? Well I found a brooch underground… - A: So do goblins make their own tunnels? GB: What? Make out own tunnels? GW: We hadn’t thought of that. --- A: Well I found a brooch underground, and I looked up the symbol and it was the symbol of the Dorgeshuun. GB: That not look like goblin brooch. GW: Goblins not wear jewellery. GB: Well if it Dorgeshuun tribe they not know who won big wars. You should greet them with goblin victory dance! GW: No no, you greet them with goblin tribe bow. GB: Doing bow make you look like a wimp. GW: It how tribes greet each other in old days. GB: Only if they wimpy tribes! Goblin salute strong! --- Select an Option --- So why is the Dorgeshuun tribe underground? Wait, you say YOU won the big wars? Well why not show me both greetings? --- A: Well why not show me both greetings? GW: That good idea. Watch. The goblins show you the Goblin Victory Salute and Goblin Bow. --- Select an Option --- Thanks. Wait, you say YOU won the big wars? So why is the Dorgeshuun tribe underground? --- A: Thanks. GB: Bye then. GW: Bye. War? S: Can I help you? --- Select an Option --- I spoke to the generals in the Goblin Village… Who are you? --- A: I spoke to the generals in the Goblin Village. They told me about an ancient goblin tribe that went to live underground. S: I don’t see how there can be any more doubt. You should tell the Duke at once! - DH: Greetings. Welcome to my castle. --- Select an Option --- Have you any quests for me? Where can I find money? I spoke to the generals in the goblin village… --- A: I spoke to the generals in the Goblin Village. They told me about an ancient goblin tribe that went to live underground. S: What more proof do we need? Nasty, smelly goblins have been living under our feet all this time! We must crush them at once! DH: Hmm, perhaps you are right. I will send word to the army to prepare for an underground assault. Adventurer, I would still like you to find out more about this tribe. It cannot hurt to know one’s enemy. The Dorgeshuun Mistag: A human knows ancient greeting? Perhaps you are friend after all! Greetings, friend. I am sorry I panicked when I saw you. Our legends tell of the surface as a place of horror and violence, where the gods forced us to fight in terrible battles. When I saw a surface-dweller appear I was afraid it was a return to the old days! A: Did you break into the castle cellar? M: It was an accident. We were following a seam of iron and suddenly we found ourselves in a room! We blocked up out tunnel behind us and ran back here. Then we did what cave goblins always do when there is a problem: we hid and hoped it would go away. We meant no harm! Please tell the ruler of the above-people that we want to make peace. - Mistag shows you the way through the tunnels Exposing the Traitor DH: Greetings. Welcome to my castle. --- Select an Option --- Have you any quests for me? Where can I find money? I’ve made contact with the cave goblins. --- A: I’ve made contact with the cave goblins. They say they were following a seam and broke into the cellar by mistake. S: And I suppose you believe them, goblin-lover? A: Well, they seemed friendlier than most goblins, and nothing was taken from the cellar. DH: Actually, something was taken. Sigmund has informed me that some of the castle silverware is missing from the cellar. Unless it is returned, I am afraid I will have no option but war. - You steal a little key. - In the chest you find a set of H.A.M. robes! A: Sigmund must be a member of the Humans Against Monsters cult! - You find the Lumbridge Silverware! - DH: Greetings. Welcome to my castle. --- Select an Option --- Have you any quests for me? Where can I find money? I found the missing silverware in the HAM cave! --- A: I found the missing silverware in the HAM cave! DH: Sigmund! Is this your doing? S: Of…of course not! The goblins must have, um, dropped the silverware as they ran away. DH: Don’t lie to me! I knew you were a HAM member but I didn’t think you would stoop to this. You are dismissed from my service. S: But don’t you see it was for the best? For goblins to be living under our feet like this… ugh. It doesn’t matter how civilized they are: all sub-human species must be wiped out! DH: That’s enough! Get out of my castle now! I see I was ill-advised. Unless there is an act of aggression by the cave goblins there is no need for war. The Duke writes a document and signs it. DH: This peace treaty specifies the border between Lumbridge and the Cave Goblin realm. Please take it to the cave goblins and tell them I would like to meet with their leader to sign it. - Kazgar shows you the way through the tunnels. - M: Hello, friend? A: I have a peace treaty from the Duke of Lumbridge. M: A peace treaty? Then you will not invade? A: No. As long as you stick to the terms of this treaty there will be no conflict. The Duke of Lumbridge wants to meet your ruler to sign it. M: I will summon Ur-tag, our headman, at once. ~ The Signing of the Lumbridge-Dorgeshuun Treaty ~ A: Your grace, I present Ur-tag, headman of the Dorgeshuun. DH: Welcome, Ur-tag. I am sorry that your race came under suspicion. I assure you that the warmongering element has been dealt with. Ur-tag: I apologize for the damage to your cellar. I will send workers to repair the hole. DH: No, let it stay. It can be a route of commerce between our lands. Adventurer, Lumbridge is in your debt. Please accept this ring as a token of my thanks. It is enchanted to save you in your hour of need. U: I too thank you. Accept the freedom of the Dorgeshuun mines. These are strange times. I never dreamed that I would see the surface, still less that I would be on friendly terms with its people. S: Prattle on, goblin. Soon you will be destroyed! QUEST COMPLETE Category:Transcripts